Pourquoi toi ?
by serenia1832
Summary: Omi est amoureux d'aya mais ne sais pas comment le lui dire.Venez suivre Omi et ses amis dans des aventures romanesque et dramatique. Genre:Yaoi Couple:Ken x Youji Couple future: Omi x Aya fic supendu pour un moment
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction de weiss kreuz.

Personnage:Ken, youji, Aya, Omi, Brad, schulding,nagi, farfarello.

Genre : Violence, amour, passion, sang,

Fic YAOI

Salut, j'espère que ma fic va vous plaire.

Note de l'auteur se fic est yaoi ce qui veut dire relation homme/homme. Il y aura des scène lemon, mais je lasserai une note au début du chapitre. Petit lexique japonais à la fin

Bonne lecture!!!!!!

Pourquoi toi?

Chapitre 1 : Rancoeur.

Nous retrouvons nos quatre beaux fleuristes au travail.

La veille au soir il avait accomplis une mission assé dur mais rien au monde ne les aurait empêché de travaillé le lendemain. Comme a tout les jours une troupe de lycéennes envahi le magasin.

-Omi-kun ?

Omi: Hai shana-san .

Shana: Je voudrais des roses onegai.

Omi: De quel couleur?

Pendant que omi et shana discutait Aya et les autre était envahi par toutes les filles.

Aya n'aimait pas sa, c'était trop bruyant pour lui et d'un ridicule absolut. Surtout avec le mal de tête persistant qu'il avait depuis se matin.

Aya: S'il vous plait mesdemoiselles si vont n'êtes pas venu ici pour acheté des fleurs je vous demanderait de bien sortis.

Youji: Laisse les faire Aya il ne font pas de mal.

Ken: Ouais il a raison Aya.

Aya poussa un soupir.

Aya: Bon alors occupé vous en moi je sort.

Omi: Ou va tu Aya-kun ?

Aya: Sé pas de tes affaire omi.

Omi sentit un frison lui parcourir le dos le regard glacial que venait de lui lancé Aya lui fessait peur.

Ken: Décidément il ne changera jamais.

Youji: Ouais tu a raison kenken mais cependant...

Youji regarda omi qui avait la tête basse et le regard vide.

Pauvre omi , Aya est trop sévère avec lui pensa youji.

ken se dirigea vers omi et le secoua un peut.

Omi revient a lui et fit un sourire a ken puis repris son travaille.

Pendant se temps aya se dirigeait vers l'hôpital.

Il entra dans une chambre et regarda la personne qui était couché dans le lit il prit place sur une chaise et prit la main de sa soeur.

Aya: Aya je ne sait plus quoi faire, je me suis vengé de Reiji Takatori mais je ne me sens pas apaisé. Je croyais que sa mort me ferais du bien et que tu te réveillerais mais rien de tout sa na fonctionné. Tu est toujours dans le coma et ma soif de vengeance n'est pas apaisé. De plus lorsque je vois omi ma rage devient plus forte.

Mais pourtant je sais bien qu'il na rien a avoir avec cette histoire mais le simple fait qu'il soit un Takatori m'enrage au plus au point. Et de plus quand je le regard de loin mon coeur s'emballe mais ma fierté m'interdit de faire un pas vers lui après tout c'est a cause de sa famille si tu est a l'hôpital. Que dois-je faire aya envoie moi un signe.

Mais sa soeur ne fis pas un geste.

Au magasin les lycéennes était tous partit laissant nos amis tranquille.

Ken finissait d'arroser les plantes youji lui rentrait les plantes qui était à l'extérieur et omi passait le balai quand soudain il perdit connaissance.

Ken et youji accouru auprès d'omi et t'enterre de le réveillé, mais sans succès.

Ken le prit dans ses bras et alla le coucher sur le canapé avec une serviette d'eau froide sur le front.

Quand aya arriva il trouva le magasin fermé.

Il entra et alla vers le salon et vit omi allongé.

Aya fut surpris.

Aya: Qu'est qu'il a?

Youji: Il a perdu connaissance on la allongé ici.

Aya: Nani?????

Ken: Sa fait 1heure qui dort, et il fait un peu de fièvre.

Omi s'agita un peu et ouvris lentement les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit c'est le regard froid d'aya.

Omi: Qu'est qui se passe ?

Youji: Tu as perdu connaissance omi tu ne te souvient pas?

Omi: Non

Ken: Tien bois sa te feras du bien.

Aya: Tu fais pitié

Youji: AYA

Ken: Aya qu'est qui te prend de dire sa omi ni est pour rien.

Aya: S'il ne fait pas attention sa va se reproduire lors d'une mission et il pourrait se faire tué et se n'ait pas moi qui va l'aidé si yé trop stupide pour sans rendre compte c'est son problème.

Omi se leva vexé et en colère.

Omi: **Avoue que tu aimerais sa n'est pas?**

Aya: De quoi?

Omi: **Que je me face tué comme sa ta vengeance envers les Takatori serait fini et tu pourrait être enfin soulagé.**

Aya!!!!!!!!!!

Omi pris le coupe papier sur la table et la plaça au niveau de son coeur.

Youji: Omi ne fait pas sa!!!!!!!!

Omi:**Qu'est que tu attend aya vient et tue moi, tu voudrais bien, aller fait le comme ça ta vengeance seras complète qu'est que tu attend, préfère tu que je le face moi même.**

Ken: Omi ne dit pas de bêtise aya ne veut pas sa n'est ce pas aya?

Aya: Fait le si le coeur t'en dit mais moi je ne ferai rien je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi.

Youji et ken regarde aya surpris puis omi qui s'était mis a pleuré.

Omi:** C'est toi qui es pitoyable aya...**

Omi lacha le coupe papier et parti à la course dans sa chambre afin de libéré toute sa rage , hélas il s'en pris a sont ordi qu'il réduit en miettes se blessant au passage en criant toute sa rage. Omi s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Au petit matin omi se leva et alla à la douche sa blessure au bras se remit a saigné et le sang se mêla a l'eau, puis il s'habilla et descendit faire le petit déjeuné.

Il fut rejoins 10 minutes plus tard par les trois autres.

Ken, youji et aya furent surpris de voir omi et il remarquère l'ordi près de la porte en pièce.

Ken: Qu'est qui est arrivé a ton ordi omi ?

Omi: J'était tanné de le voir en plus il ne fonctionnait plus alors je vais aller m'en cherché un autre.

Ken: Sé sur qui marche pu yé en pièces.

Omi: Se n'est rien je vais en avoir un autre t'inquiet.

Youji: Depuis quand mets tu un pantalon et un chandail à manche longue.

Omi: Depuis aujourd'hui, bon moi faut que j'y aille le déjeuné est servi bonne journée.

Omi avait dit tout sa avec un sourire qui surprie les autres puis il partit vers l'école avec le sourire.

Youji: J'espère que tu fier de toi aya tu a poussé omi au bout quel con tu fait.

Aya: C'est lui qui c'est rendu au bout pas moi.

Ken: N'empêche j'ai un mauvais pressentiments.

Youji: Moi aussi.

Aya: Arrêter de jouer a la nounou yé assé grand pour savoir se qu'il fait.

Youji: Pauvre abrutis tu fait aya quand tu veut.

Sur le chemin de l'école omi rencontra nagi et schulding.

Nagi: Salut omi-kun. EHEHEH!!!!!! omi

Omi: Oh salut nagi sa vas bien.

Nagi: C'est a toi de me répondre.

Omi: Sa va bien

Nagi: On ne dirait pas pourtant tu semble pris dans ta bulle.

Schulding: Tu t'es chicané avec les autres?

Omi: Non

Schulding: N'essaye pas de me mentir.

Omi: Bon moi faut que je vous laisse j'ai a faire bye.

Omi s'éloigna.

Nagi: Omi n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Schulding: Tu as raison et de plus depuis quand il s'habille comme sa?

Nagi: Sa lui va très bien.

Schulding: Serait-tu amoureux de lui nagi?

Nagi rouge: Qu'est que tu dis la sé un ami un point sé tout

Schulding: Ouais sé sa et moi suis le père noël.

Nagi: **SCHULDING.**

Schulding: Ok mon chaton je ne dis plus rien.

Nagi: suis pas ton chaton attend que je le dise a Brad.

Schulding: Ah non ne lui dit pas il peut se faire de fausse idée

Nagi: Alors ne m'embête plus avec sa

Schulding: ok

À suivre...

Petit lexique japonais :

Hai : Oui

Onegai : S'il vous plait

Nani : Quoi

J'espère que le début vous aura plus.

Si vous avez des commentaires bon ou mauvais ou des suggestions écrivez moi a cette adresse:

serenia1832yahoo.fr

sérénia


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction de weiss kreuz

Personnage: Tout les même encore

Genre: yaoi, lemon, violence.

Rpg:Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le yaoi passé votre chemin, sinon bonne lecteure.

Note:Les phrases en gras c'est quelqu'un en colère et les phrases en italique les pensées.

ATTENTON SCÈNE LEMON VERS LA FIN.

Pourquoi Toi ?

Chapitre 2: La tourmente des sentiments

Omi passa devant son école et la regarda.

Omi: Je n'ai pas envi d'y aller aujourd'hui demain peut-être.

Bon je vais aller voir la petite aya à l'hôpital.

Omi si dirigea vers l'hôpital, en chemin il rencontra brad crawfrod.

Brad: Bonjours omi

Omi: Bonjour brad, que faite-vous ici?

Brad: Je suis venu cherché les médicament de farfie et toi.

Omi: Oh moi je ne fais que prendre une marche de santé.

Brad: Tu n'as pas cours ?

Omi: Non pas aujourd'hui je suis libre comme le vent.

Brad: Étrange j'ai cru voir des lycéen tout à l'heure!

Omi: Il doit y avoir des ateliers cé pour sa

Brad: Bon moi je dois partir passe à la maison si tu a besoin de quoi que se sois.

Omi: Merci bien mais je n'ai besoin de rien j'ai tout pour être heureux.

Brad regarda omi d'une façon étrange.

_Se petit ne vas pas bien il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

Brad: Bon au revoir dans se cas.

Omi: Au revoir brad.

Brad partit et omi rentra dans l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Aya Fujimiya.

En chemin il rencontra une garde qu'il connaissait bien.

Omi: Bonjours Maria comment allez-vous?

Maria: Bonjours monsieur Takatori je vais bien et vous ?

Omi / monsieur Takatori: Maria je vous ai déjà dit de m'appelé Mamoru et non monsieur.

Maria: C'est vrai gomen .

Omi: Je vous laisse Ja ne

Maria:Ja ne mamoru.

Omi trouva la chambre de Aya et alla s'installer sur la chaise et pris la main de Aya.

Omi:Bonjours Aya-san.

Tu as l'air d'allé mieux on dirait, tu sais aujourd'hui il fait super beau dehors et les oiseaux chantent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'emporter des fleurs mais je reviendrai demain et je t'en emporterai. Je suis venu voir si tu fessait des progrès maria ma dit que tu avait bougé un peu c'est un bon signe. Tu sais il faut que tu te réveille ton frère a besoin de toi plus que jamais, car moi il ne fait que me rejeté sans cesse. C'est très dur pour moi car je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais depuis un certain temps il me blesse et me torture le coeur il aime jeté sa colère sur moi mais se n'est pas grave car du moment que tu te réveillera il seras heureux et moi aussi je le serai

car il sera content de te voir réveillé. Alors accroche toi et revient par mis nous.

Bon je te laisse j'ai a faire alors a demain Aya-san.

Omi quitta l'hôpital et se rendit au parc a son endroit préféré pour pouvoir pleuré.

Pendant se temps chez les fleuriste le téléphone sonna.

Ken:moshi-moshi.

Femme: Bonjour ici la secrétaire de l'école secondaire.

Ken:Bonjour qui a t-il madame?

Femme: Je voulais savoir pourquoi Omi Tsukiyono n'était pas en classe aujourd'hui?

Ken: Je ne vois pas se que vous voulez dire il est partit se matin avec son sac d'école.

Femme: Et bien non il n'est pas en classe se matin il a du faire école busonnière dans se cas, désolé du dérangement.

Ken: Se n'est rien merci d'avoir appelé.

Ken raccroche le téléphone et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

Youji:Qu'est qui se passe ken?

Ken: Omi n'est pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui

Youji: Quoi tu plaisantes?

Ken: Non youji la secrétaire ma dit qu'il n'y était pas.

Youji:Sa ne lui ressemble pas sa.

Aya: Temps pi pour lui sé son problème s'il fait l'école busonnière sé son avenir a lui pas le nôtre.

Ken: Tu es sans coeur aya.

Youji: Allons calme toi mon amour et laisse le parlé tout seul de toute manière il finira tout seul avec cette attitude.

Aya: Je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de lui.

Youji: Tu nous dit sa pour nous convaincre ou pour te convaincre toi aya ? Dans le fond tu est plus attaché a lui que tu ne le pense alors arrêt ton jeu et réagis dans le bon sens merde.

Aya: **Tu crois que je suis attaché à lui tu rêve mon vieux je le hais.**

Youji: Un jour tu finira par comprendre mais se jour il seras trop tard et tu auras le coeur fendu en deux.

Aya:**C'est le tien que je vais fendre si tu n'arrêtes pas.**

Ken: Arrête youji sa sert a rien d'y faire comprendre quoi que se soit.

Youji: Ta raison mon amour.

L'après-midi passa très vite vers 8 heure omi rentra chez lui le coeur lourd.

La lumière du salon s'ouvrit brusquement.

Youji et ken: Ou était tu?

Omi avec un sourire: J'était partit m'acheté un ordinateur portable.

Ken: Et sa ta pris toute la journée en plus de ne pas avoir été a l'école.

Omi: Les vendeur ici sont des nul alors je suis allé dans l'autre ville pour m'en trouver un a mon goût.

Youji:Et j'imagine que le bus étais en retard.

Omi:Le bus non j'y suis allé a pied.

Ken et youji: QUOI!!!!! À pied mais t'es fou.

Omi:Sa ma fait du bien.

Aya qui les écoutait n'en croyait pas ses yeux il avait marché plus de 200 kilomètre aller retour impossible sans avoir mal au pied.

Omi: Au moins j'ai un super portable qui marche et que j'aime.

Ken: C'est pas une raison sa tu aurait du prendre le bus ou nous le demandé voir même prendre ta moto.

Omi:Non je voulais marcher.

Manx: Ya un problème les gars?

Ken,youji,: AAAHHHH!!!!!

Youji: Manx tu nous as fait peur

Manx: Gomen vous avez une mission.

Ils décendirent au sous-sol et la télé s'alluma sur l'image de Persian.

Persian: Knight hunters votre mission est de tuer Benny Pavalochi revendeur d'esclave et de drogue et de recueillir les informations sur ses clients. Vous devez l'éliminé se soir. Que justice soit fait aller les knight hunters.

L'écran s'éteignit.

Manx: Bon qui est volontaire?

Aya: Moi

Youji: Moi

Ken: Moi mais omi reste ici.

Manx: Pourquoi.

Youji:Omi ne va pas bien depuis un moment il a besoin de se reposé.

Omi: Non sa va je suis en pleine forme.

Ken: Pas sur moi

Omi: Sa va je ne suis pas un lâche alors on n'y vas.

Manz regarde youji et ken perplexe.

Aya se dirigea vers sa voiture ainsi que les autre sauf omi qui se dirigea vers sa moto.

Ken: Omi qu'est que tu fais vien.

Omi: Non je prends ma moto parté devant

Youji: Ok

La voiture d'aya pris de l'avant et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué dans le dossier.

Arrivé là--bas il attendit omi.

En attendant il sortir les armes.

Quand omi arriva aya le foudroya du regard.

Aya: La prochaine fois tu embarques avec nous ou tu restes à la maison.

Omi:Hai

Il entrèrent par la porte de derrière youji sortis ses cordes de piano aya son katana ken ses griffes et omi son arbalète. Omi leur donna des émetteurs .Chacun partit de leur coté. Quand a omi il partit s'occupé des donnés.

_-De toute façon je ne sais que faire sa, je suis un bon a rien pour lui._

Pendant qu'omi recherchais les donné les trois autres ne trouvèrent personne.

Puis un coup de feu se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur.

Ken aya et youji partir en courant rejoindre omi mais quand il arrivèrent il virent du sang partout.

Aya: OMI ou est tu?

Ken retourna le corps sanglant de l'homme et il remarquèrent une fléchette enfoncé dans son cou au moins omi s'était défendu. Aya scruta la pièce du regard et vis un corps près de l'ordinateur il courut vers lui puis le retourna.

Aya:Omi???

Youji:Est qu'il va bien?

Aya: Ce n'est pas lui.

Youji: Ou est-il?

Aya: Omi ou est tu?

Aya commença a paniqué.

Aya: Je n'aurait pas du le laissé allé tout seul

Youji: Se n'est pas le temps de pensé a sa il faut le trouvé.

Ken : Si yé toujours vivant il a son émetteur sur lui, omi est que tu m'entends omi.

Aya: Omi répond

Youji: Omi je tant supplie répond.

Aya: **OU EST-IL bordel.**

Soudain un autre coup de feu retentit puis il entendis un homme hurler.

Le coup de feu venait du bout du couloir. Nos amis s'y précipitèrent et trouvèrent le garde égorgé.

Aya: Omi na pas pu faire sa

Ken: Sé sur

Youji: J'approuve

Omi: Et pourquoi pas ?

Aya: Omi !!!!!

Omi était couvert de sang.

Youji: Omi daijobu?

Omi: Sa pourrais allé mieux pourquoi?

Aya: Comment a tu fait?

Omi: Fait quoi?

Ken: C'est toi qui a fait se carnage là-bas et tu a égorgé cet homme ?

Omi: Hai il mon tiré dessus et j'ai répliqué c'est tout

Youji: Est tu blessé omi

Omi: J'en sais rien je veut rentré si vous avez fini.

Ken: Non on na pas fini on na pas trouvé Benny.

Aya: Ton émetteur la tu sur toi omi ?

Omi:Non pourquoi!!!

Aya: **A quoi tu a pensé**

Omi: **Je n'avais pas envi d'être dérangé pendant que je travaillais.**

Aya**: Avoue que tu voulais me montrer que tu n'étais pas un lache.**

Omi**: Ouais sé en plein sa espèce de tête enflé**

Aya**: Cé toi la tête enflé**

Omi**: Tu ne comprendras ja...**

Omi toussa et cracha un peu de sang.

Youji: Omi

Ken:Omi ou est tu blessé montre moi.

Omi: **Lâche moi la grappe tu veut suis assé grand pour m'occupé de moi.**

Aya: Apparemment le boss n'est pas la on rentre il faut soigné omi d'abord et avant tout,

Omi:**J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Fujimiya.**

Le coeur d'aya rata un battement, sa lui fit de la peine .Omi qui venait de l'appelé par son nom de famille sa lui fit l'effets d'une douche froide.

Youji: Omi aya essaye d'être sympa avec toi.

Omi: Ouais pour mieux me geulé dessus après non merci moi je rentre a plus.

Aya: C'est qui la qui fait l'enfant toi ou moi?

Omi:**Ahah cé sa aya cé moi encore l'enfant mais toi tu n'est qu'un aveugle **

Aya**: Un aveugle et en quoi?**

Omi**: Tu n'est même pas capable de voir se que je m'efforce de faire pour toi tu me rejette toujours tu n'en na rien a faire de mes sentiments je ne suis pour toi qu'un lâche et un imbécil...(**nouvelle toux de sang)** je ne suis qu'on bon a rien.**

Youji: Omi calme toi

Omi: **Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je gaspille ma salive**.

Aya: Alors arrête de parlé.

Youji: Bon sa suffit tout les deux y'en na marre de vos querelle.

Omi tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du corridor et lança un couteau vers l'inconnu.

Tous furent surpris.

Omi: La mission est terminée alors salut.

Omi partit récupérer son arme mais s'écroula au sol inconscient.

Ken et Youji : Omi

Aya resta la sans bouger, il avait le coeur brisé.

_- non pas lui, pas omi , pas celui que j'aime._

Youji: Aya viens nous aidé.

Aya:...

Ken: **AYA viens bordel.**

Aya: Hai

Youji: Il faut l'amené à l'hôpital.

Ken: C'est trop risqué

Aya:Il faut le soigné au plus vite, mais l'hôpital c'est trop risqué

Youji: Bon on l'amener à la maison.

Ken:Hai

Rendu à la maison aya débarque omi et le transporta dans sa chambre il enleva doucement sa veste puis son chandail. Il vis une plaie au niveau des côtes.

Aya:La balle la frôler de justesse, il s'en sortira.

Youji: Tant mieux, je suis soulagé.

Aya: Allé dormir je vais m'occupé de lui.

Ken: Ce n'est pas une bonne idée

Aya: Pourquoi?

Ken: S'il se réveille vous allé vous entre tué tout les deux il a une dent contre toi.

Youji: Ken n'a pas tort.

Aya: Tout ira bien je ne lui ferai rien vous avez ma parole.

Youji: Ok mais si j'entend de la bagarre je descend vous botter le cul sé clair!

Aya: Ok bonne nuit vous deux et ne faite pas trop de bruit.

Ken: Pour qui tu nous prends aya

Aya: Pour vous bien sur.

Youji: Ok bonne nuit aya

Aya: Bonne nuit.

Nos deux tourtereaux montèrent a leur chambre.

Ken: Youji j'ai peur qu'il s'entre tue tout les deux.

Youji: Ben non arrête de pensé sa ta vu combien aya était inquiet pour omi

Ken: Demo...

Youji:Allé oublie sa viens je vais te faire un massage.

Ken: J'adore sa quand tu me fait un massage.

Youji: attend de voir la suite mon amour

Ken: Je suis impatient de voir sa

Youji enleva la chemise de ken , au passage il glissa ses doigts sur le torse de ken,

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, il en profita pour approfondir le baisé en y glissant sa langue. Un soupir de désir retentit, youji quitta les lèvres de ken et lui téta un mamelon,

lui procurant des frissons de pure plaisir, puis il glissa sa langue vers le nombril et le lécha laissant des traces humides, puis il déboutonna le jean de ken et s'empara du membre viril de son compagnon de sa main.

Kem:ahahaha... youji...

Youji: Je t'aime mon amour

Ken: Ah... moi aussi embrasse-moi vite

Youji s'empara des lèvres de ken et appondit le baiser qui évoquait tant d'amour et de désir.

Ken en profita pour retiré la chemise de son compagnon et de baladé ses mains sur se torse musclé, puis il commença par embrassé le cou de youji et descendit jusqu'à son ventre y laissant une trace de son passage, puis de sa main il détacha le pantalon de youji et y glissa sa main afin de saisir son membre virile fessant poussé un gémissement a son compagnon. Ken aida youji a enlevé son pantalon et tout le reste. Il était nu l'un contre l'autre a se caressé et a s'embrassé. Puis la voix de ken incita youji a le prendre.

Ken:Youji prend moi tout de suite j'en peut plus prend moi mon amour.

Youji:Patiente encore un peut amour.

Youji descendit plus bas en continuant ses baiser torrides puis prit un de ses doigts qui lécha puis le fit pénétré en ken qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir, puis youji en fit entré un deuxième qui procura encore plus de plaisir a ken qui s'accrochait au drap du lit. Youji fessait de lent va et viens avec ses doigts procurant encore plus de jouissance a ken.

Ken: You...ji... aaahhhhh... prend moi... vite!

Youji retira ses doigts et souleva le bassin de ken un peut puis le pénétra doucement,

ken retient un cri de douleur, mais bientôt la douleur disparut et fit place à une agréable sensation de chaleur intense. Le rythme de leur deux corps ne fessait qu'un, se procurant à l'un comme à l'autre autant de plaisir. Youji accéléra les va et viens donnant de fort coup de rein qui fit défaillir ken dans une douce complainte de sensation forte.

La sueur perlaient sur leur corps, puis il gémirent tout les deux se libèrent de leur étreinte. Youji l'embrassa d'un tendre baisé et se coucha près de lui.

Ken: Je t'aime youji

Youji: Moi aussi je t'aime ken.

Puis les deux amoureux s'endormir l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent tombé dans les bras de morphé.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'omi, aya finissait de le soigner, puis il remarqua une autre blessure sur son bras qui saignait aussi. Il défit le bandage et resta stupéfait.

La sur se bras fragile et petit il y avait une grande entaille profonde. Aya la soigna mais il lui aurait fallu des points de suture.

_Comment il c'est fait sa et quand? sur ment pas pendant la mission, la blessure n'est pas récente a se point._

Puis aya se souvins que se matin omi portait un chandail a manche longue.

_Se serait-il fait sa hier soir? Après notre querelle? Pourquoi? Non il a du se blessé en déplaçant son ordi!!! Qu'est qui c'est vraiment passé hier soir dans sa tête, je n'aime pas le voir comme sa il a changé du tout ou tout en une soirée, Pourquoi? Omi pourquoi ?_

Mais seul le silence se fit entendre, puis omi se débattis dans son sommeil disant des paroles incompressibles.

Aya:Omi sa va calme toi je suis là.

Mais omi se débattis encore plus férocement.

Omi toujours en dormant: Non pas sa arrête, ne me fait pas de mal, arrête je t'en supplie, tue-moi mais arrête.

Aya:Omi je suis là je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Omi: AYA arrête, non pas sa je t'en supplie.

Aya n'en cru pas ses oreille il était celui qui fessait faire des cauchemar au ptit chibi.

Mais aya se ressaisit puis prit la main d'omi.

Aya: Omi je suis là je ne te ferai pas de mal je te le promet je t'ai...

Aya ravala ses paroles sa fierté venait de reprendre le dessus.

Il fini pars s'endormir tenant toujours la main d'omi dans la sienne.

A suivre...

Petit lexique japonais :

Gomen : Pardon

Moshi-moshi : Allo

Ja ne : Aurevoir

Hai : Oui

Daijobu : Est ce que sa va ?

Demo : Mais…….

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, j'espère juste qu'il vous auras plus.

Je sais bien qu'omi na pas un caractère violent mais j'ai voulu le changé.

Et je sais que je le fais souffrir en plus cé mon personnage préféré alors imaginé un peu.

Pour les commentaires c'est ici.

serenia1832yahoo.fr


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fiction de Weiss kreuz

Personnage: Encore les même

Genre: Normal quoi!!!!

Note:Aucune pour l'instant

Petit lexique japonais a la fin.

Chapitre 3: Une petite lueur d'espoir vite disparu.

Le lendemain matin omi se réveilla et s'étira mais une douleur au côtes le fit se ravisé.

Il vit que chaise était près de son lit.

Omi:Ken ou youji devait me surveillé il sont si gentil pas comme l'autre.

Omi le leva avec beaucoup de difficulté mais tomba par terre.

Quand aya ouvrit la porte il laissa tombé le plateau repas par terre.

Aya: Omi-Kun daijobu

Omi: AYA???????

Aya:Vient je vais t'aidé a te recouché dans ton lit.

Omi: Attend un peu qu'est tu fais là?

Aya: Je veux t'aider.

Omi: Quoi toi m'aidé t'est sûrement malade toi

Aya : Non omi je ne suis pas malade.

Omi: Je dois rêvé pincé moi quelqu'un.

Le regard d'aya s'assombrit un peut, puis il aida omi a se recouché dans son lit.

Il alla ramassa le plateau qui était tombé, puis sortit.

Omi: Aya

Aya se retourna vers omi et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Aya: Nani?

Omi: Arigato aya-kun

Aya: Reste couché je t'apporte un autre plateau repas ok.

Omi:Ok.

Aya descendit à la cuisine cherché son plateau repas pour le donné a omi.

Ken: C'est quoi se bruit qu'on n'a entendu?

Aya: J'ai échappé le plateau par terre

Youji:Sa ne te ressemble pas sa

Aya:Omi était par terre j'ai fait le saut

Ken:Deviendrais-tu sentimental aya

Aya: Urusai !!!!

Ken: Ma foi réagit pas comme ça c'est un début cé tout.

Aya fit les gros yeux a ken puis monta vers la chambre d'omi.

Aya: Tien il faut que tu mange pour reprendre des forces

Omi: Je n'ai pas très faim

Aya: Tu doit te forcé un peut omi.

Omi le regarda s'était la première fois qu'aya lui parlait aussi doucement.

Omi: Je vais faire un effort dans se cas.

Une fois qu'omi eu fini de mangé aya changea les pansement d'omi puis s'apprêtait a refaire celui de son bras quand omi l'arrêta.

Aya: Nani omi tu ne veut pas que je te soigne?

Omi:Mon bras va bien sé pas la peine aya

Aya: Je te l'ai soigné hier soir tu na pas à me le cacher

Omi: Nan desuka c'est toi qui ma veillé?

Aya rouge: Hai sa te pose problème?

Omi: Eete c'est pas sa c'est que sa me surprend un peu

Aya: Alors laisse toi faire

Omi rouge de honte: Ok

Aya entrepris de défaire le bandage avec soin afin de ne pas lui faire trop de mal, il regarda la plaie qui se mis a saigné abondamment. Il épongea le sang et refis un bandage.

Aya: Je vais t'amené a l'hôpital je vais t'aidé a t'habillé.

Omi: Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'y allé sa va guérir rapidement

Aya: Non omi il te faut des point de sutures sinon sa ne guérira jamais

Omi:Demo...

Aya: Ya rien a redire tu vient un point c'est tout

Omi: ok je te suis

Aya avec un sourire: Il faut t'habillé avant omi a moins que tu ne tienne a venir torse nu

Omi rouge: C'est préférable je crois

Aya conduisit omi à l'hôpital ou sa soeur était estimant que c'était la meilleur hôpital de toute la région. Arrivé dans la salle d'examen le docteur

dit a aya de bien vouloir attendre dehors. 5 minutes plus tard une infirmière passa à côté de lui comme une fusée laissant la porte entrouverte.

Infirmière: Mamoru daijobu?

Omi: Maria salut sa va bien

Maria: Que fait tu ici tu as été blessé c'est ce qu'on ma dit

Omi:Calme-toi je vais très bien

Docteur: Très bien faut vite le dire monsieur Takatori

Aya se raidit a l'entende de se nom et ouvris plus grand ses oreilles.

Omi: Nani!!!!!

Docteur: Votre plaie est très profonde comment vous êtes-vous fait sa?

Omi: Avec du verre j'ai glissé et je suis tombé sur du verre

Maria: Quand est-ce arrivé?

Omi: Il y a deux jours

Docteur: Il fallait venir vite ici vous avez du perdre beaucoup de sang

Omi:Non pas vraiment

Docteur: Je vais devoir vous opérer

Omi: Non je ne veux que des point de sutures sa ira bien

Docteur: Comme vous voulez mais c'est à vos risque

Omi: Sa suffiras

Docteur:Bon d'accord Maria allé me cherché du désinfectant des aiguilles et du fil et tout se dont j'ai besoin et vous allé m'assisté.

Maria: Ok docteur.

Maria revins 2 minutes plus tard avec le nécessaire et parla avec omi pour lui changer les idée puisqu'il changeait de couleur a la vu de la seringue et de l'aiguille.

Maria: J'ai de bonne nouvelle pour toi mamoru

Omi: Ah... oui... ouch...

Maria: La petite aya réagi de mieux en mieux au traitement

Omi: C'est vrai merveilleux.

Aya frissonna, qu'est qu'elle voulait dire par la et pourquoi omi s'en mêlait.

Maria: Elle a commencé a bougé un peut plus qu'avant elle a même parlé en dormant je suis sur que bientôt elle se réveillera.

Omi: J'en suis heureux ouch sa fait mal la!!!!!

Docteur: Je n'ai plus le choix monsieur Takatori je dois vous opéré d'urgence vous avez une veine de sectionné je dois la refermé au plus vite sinon la plaie continuera de saigné et vous irai au bout de votre sang.

Omi: C'est si sérieux que sa?

Maria: Tu na pas à t'inquiété mamoru le docteur c'est très bien se qu'il fait de plus je resterai près de toi.

Docteur: Je vais simplement vous geler et recoudre la veine car ici je ne suis pas équipé pour faire ce genre de chose. Vous allez resté le reste de l'avant-midi en observation après l'opération au cas ou il y aurait un problème puis vous pourrez retourné chez vous.

Omi: D'accord mais seulement l'avant-midi

Docteur: Je vous le promets.

Omi: Ok

Docteur: C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous après tout c'est grace à vous que la petite Fujimiya se sent mieux, je suis très confiant elle va se réveillé bientôt.

Omi: Sa me réchauffe le coeur d'entendre sa docteur.

Maria: Bon je vais aller préparer la salle d'opération et je vous appelle ensuite docteur.

Docteur: Très bien merci Maria oh en passant dite au monsieur dehors qu'il peut retourné chez lui et venir cherché monsieur Takatori vers midi.

Maria: D'accord

Maria sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Aya.

Maria: Monsieur Fujimiya? Vous êtes venu voir votre soeur.

Aya:Qu'est que vous vouliez dire tout à l'heure?

Maria: De quoi?

Aya: Vous avez dit c'est grâce à vous si la petite aya va se réveillé, je veut savoir la vérité maria

Maria: Vous nous avez écouté, vous accompagné mamoru?

Aya: Oui répond maintenant.

Maria: Mamoru à fournie beaucoup d'argent afin de réveillé votre soeur comme les traitement coûtait de plus en plus chers il nous a donné des sommes faramineuse pour qu'on continue les traitements en plus d'un nouveau traitement auquel elle réagie mieux que les précédents traitements, votre soeur va enfin revenir à elle.

Aya: Depuis combien de temps sa dur?

Maria: Depuis 6 mois environ

Aya: Et personne ne ma mis au courant.

Maria: Mamoru ne voulait pas que je vous le dise au cas au sa serait un échec il ne voulait pas vous décevoir.

Aya: J'aurais aimé être au courant

Maria: Gomen je dois y allé venez cherché mamoru vers midi il pourra partir si tout va bien.

Aya: J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre bye

Maria: Monsieur Fujimiya attendez.

Aya: J'ai dit bye

Aya se dirigea vers l'étage ou était sa soeur, puis alla vers sa chambre.

_-Ainsi omi aide aya, pour qui il se prend lui je ne lui ai rien demandé, sois maudit omi._

Aya pénétra dans la chambre de sa soeur et lui pris la main.

Aya: Bonjour petite soeur, alors comme sa c'est vrai tu va te réveillé enfin.

C'est sûrement pas grâce à lui, tu ne doit jamais faire confiance en un Takatori aya promet le moi, évite se genre d'homme tout ce qu'il touche vire en cauchemar.

Je ne lui ferait jamais plus confiance il aurait du m'en parlé, soit maudit omi, je te hais toi et toute ta famille.

La petite aya resserra sa main sur celle de son frère.

Aya: aya, aya c'est moi Ran ton frère m'entend tu?

Mais la petite aya ne bougea pas.

Aya se leva et repartit pour allé réfléchir un peut.

-_Alors c'est de sa que parlait omi l'autre jour, il pense m'aidé de cette façon crétin, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié c'est au cause de ta famille si ma soeur est ici, mais pourquoi, pourquoi omi, pourquoi fait tu sa pour moi alors que je te mène la vie dur, qu'est qui me prend, pourquoi je fais sa à omi,il na rien a avoir avec cette histoire de plus je suis si bien près de lui, merde aya reprend toi tu devient sentimental mon vieux._

Aya repartit chez lui, il entra au magasin quand une voix s'éleva.

Youji: Oi aya comment va omi-kun?

Aya: Ne me parle pas de lui.

Ken: Qu'est qui c'est encore passé l'as tu brutalisé yé pas avec toi!

Aya:**Non je ne l'ai pas brutalisé et se con est en train de se faire opéré tu iras le cherché vers midi moi j'veux plus le voir.**

Youji: Hé aya qu'est qui te prend?

Aya: Urusei j'ai plus rien à te dire

Ken s'approcha d'aya et lui balança un coup de poing en pleine tronche.

Aya: Qu'est qui prend ken?

Ken: Arrêt de le faire souffrir aya omi a raison quand il dit que tu es aveugle.

Aya: **Nani!!!!!!!**

Ken: A tu seulement remarqué se que omi ressentait pour toi?

Aya: J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre

Youji:C'est sur que tu ne comprend pas tu a le coeur d'un iceberg.

Aya:** Un quoi?**

Youji: tu ne voit pas se qui se passe autour de toi omi ressent des sentiments pour toi, c'est plus que de l'amitié crétin.

Aya: Plus que de l'amitié?

Ken: Oui et sa s'appelle de l'amour

Aya: Je refuse, omi n'est pas amoureux de moi j'vous dit.

Youji: Un jour il faudra que tu te réveilles sinon il va arriver une catastrophe.

Aya: Urusei foutez moi la paix j'veux plus vous entendre.

Aya disait sa en se bouchant les oreilles, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage.

_-Non arrêté, je ne peut en entendre plus, omi amoureux de moi non cé pas possible pas après ce que je lui fait, non je veut pas._

Youji s'approcha d'aya et le pris par les bras.

Youji: Il faudra bien un jour que tu rouvres les yeux aya, toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose pour omi.

Aya: **Urusei...**

Youji: Très bien je la ferme mais un jour tu verra bien que se qu'on te dit est vrai.

Youji laissa aya et retourna vers ken lui fessant un sourire.

Aya partit à la course dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir et se jeta sur son lit le visage dans les oreillers.

_« Tu n'est même pas capable de voir se que je m'efforce de faire pour toi tu me rejette toujours tu n'en na rien a faire de mes sentiments »_

La voix d'omi résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse.

Puis viens celle de youji et ken.

_« Ken: A tu seulement remarqué se que omi ressentait pour toi? »_

_« Youji: tu ne voit pas se qui se passe autour de toi omi ressent des sentiments pour toi, c'est plus que de l'amitié crétin. »_

_« Ken: Oui et sa s'appelle de l'amour »_

_« Youji: Il faudra bien un jour que tu rouvres les yeux aya, toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose pour omi. »_

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie aya se laissa allé et pleura tout les larmes de son corps. Ne pouvant plus s'arrêté et hurla sa douleur.

Vers midi Youji alla chercher omi à l'hôpital, comme promis omi l'attendait dehors, il fus surpris de voir Youji et non aya.

Youji : Aller monte omi

Omi : Ou est aya-kun ?

Youji : Monte on doit discuté.

Omi monta abord du véhicule et regarda Youji perplexe.

Youji : Qu'est qui c'est passé à l'hôpital omi?

Omi : Rien du tout

Youji : Ne me ment pas omi.

Omi : Puisse que je te dit qui c'est rien passé il ma emmené ici puis le médecin ma fait entré puis aya est resté dehors cé tout je le jure.

Youji : Tant n'est bien sur!

Omi : Hai j'en suis sur on ne c'est même pas engeulé.

Youji : Alors qu'est qu'il a être en colère contre toi.

Omi : Je n'en sais rien.

Mais au fond de lui omi avait peur qu'aya ait entendu sa conversion avec Maria, si fallait que sa soit le cas il allait avoir une sérieuse en gueulade.

Puis nos deux amis arrivèrent au magasin et retrouva ken.

Ken : Bonjour omi-kun comment te sens tu ?

Omi : Je vais très bien ken-kun.

Youji : Aya à dit que tu avais été opéré c'est vrai?

Omi : Hai mais une petite opération rien de dangereux croyez-moi.

Ken : Et tu te sens comment ?

Omi : Je suis en pleine forme

Youji : Pas de mission pour toi se soir omi ta compris.

Omi : Persia nous a donné une mission?

Ken : Non c'est juste au cas ou.

Omi : Compris chef.

Omi monta à sa chambre et s'y coucha.

Vers 8h00 le soir omi sortit et alla à la cuisine pour soupé.

En arrivant il vit ken youji et aya.

Omi alla s'asseoir et n'adressa pas la parole à personne.

Le repas se passa trop lentement aux yeux du petit chibi du groupe.

Quand soudain.

Ken : Oi omi daijoubu?

Omi : Hai ken-kun.

Youji : Alors bien dormi?

Omi : Hai sa ma fait du bien.

Ken : Oi aya et toi sa va?

Aya :…………

Youji : Aya !!!!!!!!

Omi : Daijobu aya-kun ?

Aya foudroya omi et lui répondit d'une voix ou la colère était présente .

Aya : Fou moi la paix morveux.

Omi : Très bien.

Omi se leva de table et sortit prendre l'air, puis il décida de marché un peu sa lui ferais du bien après tout. Mais ses pas le conduirent chez nagi.

Ding dong………

Brad ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir omi.

Brad : Salut omi, sa va bien ?

Omi : Hai je suis venu voir nagi est qu'il est là?

Brad : Hai aller entre.

Omi : Merci

Brad conduit omi vers le salon la ou était nagi .

Brad : Oi nagi ta de la visite.

Nagi : Salut omi-kun

Omi : Salut nagi-kun.

Brad : Donne ma ta veste je vais la rangé.

Omi enleva sa veste avec précaution, puis brad et nagi aperçurent le bras couvert de bandages.

Brad et nagi : Tu est blessé omi.

Omi : Ah sa cé rien une petite blessure c'est tout.

C'est a se moment que schulding fis son entré. Il était ivre.

Schulding : Oi salut les boys, oh salut omi-kun, comment va tu ptit chibi.

Omi regardait chu s'était le prénom que tout le monde lui avait donné, puis il lui souris.

Omi : Salut chu , on dirait que ta fêté se soir.

Shu : Ouais j'ai pris du bon temps avec des copains.

Brad : Ta pas fait de bétisse au moin chu ?

Shu : Eete je n'ai rien fait j'ai préféré rentré je voulait ……….

Nagi : Shu sa va?

Shu : J'ai mal au cœur….

Brad : Vien avec moi on va la salle de bain, bon je vous laisse tout les deux et pas de bétisse compris.

Nagi : Pour qui tu me prends brad?

Brad : Pour toi bien sur.

Brad lui fis un énorme sourire et entraîna Chu avec lui.

Cependant nagi bouillais de rage, ça fessait deux fois qu'on lui disait sa.

Nagi sortit de ses sombres pensé et propose un verre à omi qui acceptas.

Nagi : Tu veux quoi? Vodka, rhum, bière ou vin ?

Omi : Vodka merci

Nagi : Très bien moi aussi dans se cas, je vois qu'on na sa en commun.

Omi lui souris : On n'ai bien d'autre chose en commun tu sais.

Nagi souris : Je sais.

Un bout d'une heure nos deux amis étaient presque ivres.

Nagi se disait que c'était le moment parfait pour avouer ses sentiments à omi.

N'étant pas capable lorsqu'il était sombre peut-être que l'alcool pourrait l'aidé.

Nagi approcha d'omi qui regardait quelque chose au loin, il était dans la lune, quand soudain nagi apparu dans son champ de vision, nagi s'approcha d'omi et l'embrassa tendrement. Omi fus brusquement ramené à la réalité et sentis les lèvres douces et tendres de nagi sur les siennes. Omi repoussa nagi doucement ramenant celui-ci à la réalité.

Omi : Nagi-kun…..

Nagi : Omi je suis amoureux de toi, et ce depuis le premier regard. Mais je n'ai jamais été capable de te le dire en face. Je t'aime.

Omi : Gomen nagi-kun je me ressent pas la même chose que toi, gomen.

Nagi déçus : Je m'en doutait un peut mais je devais te l'avoué, et de qui ton cœur c'est t-il épris?

Omi :………..

Nagi : Allé tu peut me le dire, après tout je suis encore ton ami ?

Omi : Hai nagi tu est mon ami et je ne veut pas que sa change, j'ai besoin d'un ami sur qui je peut aller pleuré à qui je peut confier mes secrets…….

Nagi : Je suis la allé dis-moi qui c'est ?

Omi : C'est aya

Fin

Lexique japonais :

Oi : Hé

Nani : Quoi !!!!!!

Urusei : Ferme-là !!!!!!

Hai : Oui

Eete : Non

Arigato : Merci

Demo : Mais……

Nan desuka : Comment!!!!!

Daijobu : Est-que sa va?

J'espère que sa vous plait, si vous avez des suggestion écrivez moi a cette adresse : serenia1832yahoo.fr

Merci de lire ma fic.

sérénia


End file.
